TaTtOo!
by Dextolan
Summary: The team go out for a night out. Hotch and Reid wake up to a very unpleasant surprise. Hotch and Reid try to get revenge... Two-shot
1. The Big Night and a Morning of Regrets

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it characters)**

 **Just a one-shot that I thought of whilst running. Also I'm planning on having tattoo next year and so it's been on my mind a lot lately.**

 **I'm going to Florida in a couple of day, I have a wedding tomorrow and then the day after we are heading to the airport. It will probably be Sunday when I publish this, it's Friday right now. So if you notice the times of when I publish change radically, it will be because I'm in a different time zone.**

 **It's Saturday now!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this. I'm up for any one-shot requests if you pm me.**

 **Here ya go!**

 _CM CM CM CM CM CM CM_

"Our goal is to get you and Hotch drunk!" Announced Garcia with a shriek, patting Spencer's shoulder patronisingly.

"What? Why us?" Groaned Spencer.

"Because, Pretty Boy, you never have any fun and I want to see a drunk genius. As for Hotch, I haven't seen him let his hair down in a while and I have never _ever_ seen him drunk", Morgan rubbed his hands together wickedly, winking at Garcia and keeping the real plan to themselves. Spencer rolled his eyes.

"I don't see the enjoyment in becoming incapacitated with alcohol. You do know alcohol consumption is the leading cause of liver failure?" Grumbled Reid and Morgan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is what we're talking about", Emily threw an arm over Spencer's shoulder, "we're gonna get you out of that big brain of yours."

"My brain is the same size of any of yours, intelligence doesn't..." Spencer was cut off when Garcia force fed him a jelly shot. He choked on it, swallowing the sharp tasting jello in a quick gulp so he could breath. "Garcia!" He gasped, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"That's the spirit", she sang, giving him a wide smile and innocent eyes.

Rossi and Hotch came and joined the team with a fresh round of drinks.

"Have you heard their plan?" Reid asked, eyeing Hotch wearily, but before he could continue JJ's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Yea, our plan to have the best night ever", cheered JJ, avoiding the scowl Reid was sending her.

"Is she drunk already?" Rossi laughed, taking a deep swig of his whiskey and sighing.

"No, nowhere near. Let's get this party started. DRINKING GAMES!" Shrieked Garcia, pulling herself to the edge of the couch. They were all sat around a short square table. Garcia, Emily and Morgan were sat on the battered leather couch, JJ had stolen the comfy leather chair, Reid taking the stool next to her and Rossi and Hotch pulling chairs to create a full circle.

"What shall we play first?" Mused Garcia, clearing the empty glasses off the table.

"How about: Never have I ever?" Emily suggested, giggling madly when the girls nodded in agreement. Spencer groaned and Hotch rolled his eyes.

"You know how to play genius?" Laughed Morgan and Reid narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, thank you very much", he shot back, reluctantly taking his drink.

"Okay, if you've done the thing I say you drink, if not then you don't", Garcia explained drunkenly. "Okay ready?" She gazed around at her co-workers who held their glasses up as confirmation. "Never have I ever kissed a girl", all the men took a drink as well as Garcia and Emily.

"You're not supposed to pick ones that you've done", laughed Morgan. The others raised their eyebrows at the girls.

"What I experimented", shrugged Garcia.

"Undercover's a bitch", was Emily's answer.

JJ nudged Spencer and grinned. "Did you drink for Lila?" She teased, Spencer went bright red and turned his attention to his hands.

"Okay, Emily's go", sing songed Garcia.

"Hmmm. Never have I ever...uh had a one night stand", JJ, Morgan and Rossi took a big gulp. "You dogs", laughed Emily.

"My go!", JJ practically shouted, she squinted for a minute, thinking. "Ooo! Never have I ever gone skinny dipping", she grinned toothily and then moaned when she realised she had to drink. Morgan and Emily drank , and surprisingly so did Hotch and Rossi.

"I own a pool", winked Rossi, and they all 'ah'd. Hotch went red, but refused to explain.

"Spence", JJ passed the game onto him. Spencer bit his lip, thinking hard for things he knew his friends had done.

"Never have I ever...uh... been on tv", he said innocently. JJ took a big swig because she was always on reports. Rossi, Hotch and Morgan also took a drink.

"Hey you've been on tv too pretty boy." Spencer's eyes went wide and he quickly drank.

Rossi was next and he was in on getting Reid and Hotch drunk.

"Never have I ever gotten stuck in an elevator"

"Really, man?" Moaned Morgan, him and Reid taking a drink. Hotch kissed his teeth thinking of a question. He glanced at Reid and smiled, realising his friends were trying to get him drunk.

"Never have I ever got a PhD", Reid grumbled about it not being fair, but took a drink. The others chuckled, liking Hotch's idea.

"Never have I ever read 10 books in a week", Reid glanced around at the expectant faces and glared at Morgan as he took a drink.

"Never have I ever solved a Rubix cube", Garcia squealed and Reid drank again, along with Hotch.

"Never have I ever been banned from a casino", Emily said and Reid drank yet again.

"This isn't fair, stop basing your questions on me", he moaned. They threw their hands up in surrender and smirked.

"Never have I ever been unit chief", JJ smirked, goggling at Hotch who shook his head before drinking.

"This game is biased", he laughed.

The game continued for a few rounds and Reid was officially named the loser with Hotch a close second.

"Well...you taileored th..the quessdions t..to...to...get us", slurred Spencer, squinting at his fingers as he tried to focus on them.

"What did I say; lightweight!" Snorted Morgan, filling Hotch's glass back up whilst he wasn't looking.

"Hey Hotch, we're getting another round, so finish your drink already", Hotch spun around upon hearing Emily's words, to see his full glass. He frowned feeling sure that he'd almost finished it. Shrugging off his doubts, he chugged his drink down quickly. He didn't notice the others snicker.

They played another drinking game and Hotch and Reid were so out of it that every time they were told to take a drink they would, and quite often they didn't have to. An example was when they played 'most likely', where one team member would make up a scenario of who would most likely do what in that situation and on the count of three everyone would point to a team member who they believe would be most likely in that particular situation. The team said random things and everyone would point to Hotch or Reid and told them to drink and not having the mental capacity to disagree due to the level of alcohol they'd consumed, they kept drinking. Several times Hotch even showed off, downing his entire drink.

They had just started a game of spin the bottle when Reid got restless.

"Les dansssse", he hissed, wobbling to his feet.

"Yea, you go ahead Spence, we'll watch you", JJ replied in a spritely tone, similar to the way she talked to Henry.

Reid bit his lower lip in a grin and gave her a thumbs up. He turned, swaying violently and pushed his stool with him to get out of their circle. He saw the dance floor and started off for it, but he forgot the stool was still in front of his legs. He frowned down at it, not understanding how it got there.

"Need help?" Laughed Garcia, watching the display.

"Oh hey peneeeelopeeee", he slurred, turning back and waving enthusiastically. He took a step while still looking at her and once again he forgot the stool was still in front of him, and once again he hadn't a clue what it was doing there. The he got his foot caught in the stool and they both crashed down together. Spencer fell on top of the stool with an 'umph', but the stool remained intact.

That was when they decided Reid had drunk enough, well enough for their little plan to work anyway. But they had to get Hotch a little more paralytic before they finally decided it was time to put their plan into action.

 _CM CM CM CM CM CM CM_

Hotch woke up to a dull throb. His back groaned in pain from the awkward position he was lay in: he was sat on a couch, but through the night he'd slumped down, his bottom half still in a sitting position and his top half lay down. He rose stiffly, squeezing his eyes shut when the room started spinning and the corners of his eyes filled with blackness.

"Urgh, my head", moaned Hotch, fingering his pounding temples.

"Oh hey boss man! You're awake", cried Garcia. Hotch frowned and rubbed his head more forcefully.

"Go easy on him baby girl", Morgan motioned to his own head and grinned mischievously.

"What happened?" Hotch sighed, leaning back and looking around. He was sat on one of Rossi's cream couches, Garcia perched next to him with a small, milky bowl of cereal.

Morgan was stood behind the couch smiling at Hotch as he struggled with his hangover.

"You got drunk", chittered Garcia.

"Where's everyone else?" Hotch grunted.

"Emily is nursing a hangover, same as you, JJ's in the bathroom freshening up, Rossi is making some breakfast, yours truely and my Chocolate dream are making sure you're recovering and..." she hid her mouth behind her palm, giggling. "And the baby of the BAU is still dead to the world", she pointed to the opposite couch and if Hotch's headache wasn't so bad he would've laughed too.

Spencer was still fully clothed in his outfit from the day before, though it was crinkled and crumpled now. He was fast asleep on the a twin of Hotch's couch, though he wasn't lay on it. Spencer's legs hung over the back of the couch, black converse sat loosely on his mismatched socks. His head hung over the cushions . He was basically sat upside down on the couch. How he got that way was a mystery to them all.

"Can I wake him?" Garcia pleaded, Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Nu-uh, you're too nice. Let me give him a wake up call", Garcia pouted, but didn't argue with her chocolate Adonis.

Morgan crept up behind the sofa Reid was lounging on. He gently pulled off one of his converse. He then pressed his fingers firmly on the arch of Reid's foot. Spencer's eyes flew open and he gasped in pain, yanking his foot away and in doing so flipping himself off the couch entirely in an impressive backwards roll, landing with a painful thumb on Rossi's laminated floor.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty", teased Morgan, who was hissing with laughter.

Reid panted on the floor, rubbing his injured backside and wondering what had just happened.

"Wha...I...uh?" He croaked, his eyes widened at how raspy his voice was.

"Rough night Pretty boy?" Laughed Morgan. Reid remained on the floor, frowning, and trying to remember what had happened the previous night.

Rossi walked in with Emily dragging herself behind him. He saw Spencer sat on the floor rubbing his back and Hotch with a hand against his temples and he chortled.

"I made a breakfast casserole, you can all help yourself. How's the head Aaron?" Chucked Rossi, putting a hand on Hotch's shoulder. Hotch shrugged him off and glowered at the Italian.

"You sneaky old man! Getting us drunk, is that the best you can do," Rossi raised his eyebrows and smirked at Hotch's remark. He turned on Reid.

"What about you Reid? How's the head?"

"Actually, I'm more worried about my foot. Did I fall?" He asked looking at everyone's faces, they were all surpressing laughter. JJ jogged in and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, I didn't miss it right?"

"Nope", Morgan replied.

Reid's brow dropped to his eyes. "Wait...no...you didn't...you couldn't..." his mouth dropped open and he pulled down the sock to reveal the skin Morgan had grabbed. Spencer's eyes became saucers. "You...you". The team couldn't suppress their laughter when Spencer looked up at them all so inncocently.

"I think it suits you", giggled Garcia.

"You got me a..a TATTOO!" He shouted, pulling his sock off completely and revealing a small tattoo over the arch of his foot. It portrayed a blue telephone box which represented the tardis and below it in small black print were the words "I'm the Doctor".

"I can't believe this", Reid whispered, hyperventilating. "What if my mum sees it!" He glanced back at the tattoo, studying it. Hotch couldn't help but smile at their youngest. He shook his head and lent back. His back protested against the action, he winced at the soreness, _probably how I slept_ , he dismissed.

"Don't know why you're laughing Aaron", Rossi smirked. Hotch's smile fell and he frowned.

"What? Why?" He questioned. Garcia and JJ bit their lips, Emily raised her eyebrows waiting for the reaction, but Rossi and Morgan kept snorting with laughter. Hotch's face dropped a bit more when a realisation hit him.

He touched his back and the stinging increased. _Oh god no._

You didn't?" He growled, trying to peek over his shoulder. The team kept snickering and Hotch launched himself onto his feet, heading for the mirror behind him. _Please...don't..._ he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down past his shoulder, wrenching his head right round to view his back in the mirror. He almost fainted from shock.

Hotch's back was a swollen red which streamed up over his shoulders and down past his lower torso. In the centre of his back stood the FBI logo, emblazoned with flames that licked up to his neck. Underneath the vivid blue logo was tall, red, block writing, that read "UNIT CHIEF".

"What. Have. You. Done!" He snarled turning back to Rossi, who was holding his sides, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"It wasn't us!" JJ laughed defensively. Hotch turned back to the atrocity on his back. "I mean, yes Garcia designed it, but you agreed to it."

"I WAS DRUNK!" He exploded. He panted and touched his back tentatively, grimacing. Everyone backed away from Hotch, still laughing.

"So that was why you wanted to get us drunk", mused Spencer, looking around curiously. "I'm sure this is illegal".

"Hey we didn't even pick yours. I had a great design and everything to go on your chest, but you said no!" Garcia looked pretty miffed. "You picked that", Spencer's cheeks went a beetroot red and he swallowed thickly as Garcia shrieked with laughter.

"I'm going to have you all arrested", snapped Hotch, sending everyone's grins back to him.

"Hey", Reid yelped, with a pout.

"Not you, you're a victim as well", grumbled Hotch, peeling his eyes from his back.

"Listen to him! Victims! If it wasn't for us you would have a tattoo sleeve to compliment that masterpiece", Rossi chuckled.

"You planned this! Reid what was it they said?" Hotch turned to Spencer, who didn't hesitate.

"Garcia said "it's our goal to get you and Hotch drunk" and Morgan said "Because, Pretty Boy, you never have any fun and I want to see a drunk genius. As for Hotch, I haven't seen him let his hair down in a while and I have never _ever_ seen him drunk" and you were at the bar when they said it".

"Well that settles it. No vaction for any of you for 10 years. Except Reid, not that you'll take any vacation anyway". Everyone's mouths dropped at the deadly serious tone in Hotch's voice.

"Aw come on! Can't we compromise", begged Emily.

Hotch thought for a minute; it was his turn to smirk.

"2 years of no vacation." A collective groan lifted from the team. "And..." his eyes locked with Rossi's. "You're paying to have it removed", grumbled Hotch, buttoning his shirt back up.

"Is that so," Rossi mused, rubbing his goatee and narrowing his eyes.

"Yes it is. I was under the influence and I know you had a lot to do with that, and being the only millionaire on this team, I think it is so!" Hotch barked and Rossi raised his arms, surrendering with a smirk on his face. "And you can pay for Reid's to be removed. You're supposed to be setting an example for him". Rossi, Morgan and Emily snorted, JJ snickered and Garcia looked down guiltily, though she continued smiling.

"Actually that won't be necessary", Reid mumbled, pulling his sock back up.

"Huh", Hotch frowned at his youngest agent.

"I think I'll keep mine", he grinned up at the team, who all gaped in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding". Hotch groaned, face palming.

 _CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM_

 **So I'm getting ready for the wedding right now and I just finished this early, and because I'm in such a good mood I published this early.**

 **Please review, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Poorly Conceived Revenge

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Soooooooo, I wanted to add something...**

 **I guess this will be a two-shot now.**

* * *

Hotch ushered his youngest agent into his office for the forth time that week. They were trying to be inconspicuous, but these unusual meetings had aroused slight suspicion, especially in Morgan.

* * *

It was Friday and they were all finishing up their work, getting ready for a night out. Morgan saw Reid heading to his bosses office _again_. He grabbed the young man's arm and confronted him.

"Hey, Reid, I know I shouldn't pry...it's just, well, I'm worried about you. You're like a brother to me and I-"

"What are you talking about Derek?" Snorted Spencer.

"I ain't got anything against that kind of relationship, but the age-" Reid interrupted Morgan with a look of horror imprinted across his face.

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Look, I don't want Hotch taking advantage of you. I don't like the idea of you being with him." Morgan crossed his arms, looking like a concerned parent, rather than a worried friend. Reid snorted again, picking up his coffee and heading to his desk, chuckling lightly.

"Hey! Reid! I'm serious!" Morgan chased after Spencer, angrily turning the younger man around to face him.

"I know you are!" Laughed Spencer, taking a seat and pulling his book out. He was still grinning and shaking his head, this was only elevated when he glanced at an angry Derek Morgan stood, statue still, behind him. _Clueless,_ Spencer thought, laughing into his mug of coffee.

Morgan grunted and returned to his desk. Spencer's reaction had only increased his concerns.

Reid waited until Morgan finally left for Garcia's office before sneaking to Hotch's.

* * *

"and no one knows?"

"Not a soul, Sir. Except for you and I." Spencer smiled wickedly, but Hotch's remained bland and serious.

"Oh, Morgan did question me", Reid grinned at the memory.

"What did you tell him? What did he say?" Hotch frowned, fearing that their plan may fall through.

"It's nothing to worry about. Let's just say he has no idea what we're planning. He's bamboozled". Hotch nodded his approval.

He rubbed his back, wincing. It had been a week since his last tattoo removal session, and now he was almost free from the ink. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, his lips finally curling into a malicious smile.

"Let's do it tonight."

* * *

"They're up to something," Moragn hissed, pacing Garcias lair as she filed her nails (which had been painted in a vivid lime green, to match the bow in her hair.)

"Derek Morgan! Will you take a chill pill!" She threw her zebra striped file into her purple handbag, which she slung over her shoulder as she slipped her arm through Morgan's.

"Now you're gonna forget all of your suspicions and you're going to buy the first round. You remember what I like, right?"

"Sex on the beach", Morgan smiled, and relaxed at her touch.

"I hope you're not talking about a drink, hot chocolate", tittered Garcia, guiding them out of the room.

* * *

"No, sit down Hotch, me and Reid will get the drinks", insisted Rossi, standing up and dragging Spencer with him.

"What are you having, kid?" Spencer fumbled with his fingers and shook his head.

"I-I'm not drinking", he stuttered nervously.

"No? And whys that? Come on, Reid, I know you're up to something", Rossi's eyes bored into Reid and the genius bit his lip and began explaining, sneaking guilty glances at Hotch.

"So that's what you've been up to", Rossi laughed to Spencer's surprise and the kid eased up. "How about this. I help you with your plan, as long as you help me with mine." Spencer raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"And what's that?"

"Well for starters were ordering Aaron a very alcoholic drink."

* * *

Hotch woke up to a thumping head and he groaned as he sat up. He dragged his eyelids open and glanced around. He had a strong feeling of deja vu when he found himself strewn across Rossi's couch, but he wasn't alone this time. Morgan was face down on the couch opposite, snoring lightly, his boots half way on his feet and his shirt had miraculously disappeared. JJ and Emily were knocked out on the floor. JJ's head was lay across Emily's thighs, her hair scattered delicately over her face.

Spencer was also the there, but he wasn't sleeping drunkenly this time. He was sat in the small armchair in the corner, with a thick book, his fingers caressing the pages.

"Pssst...Reid", hissed Hotch, shifting his legs off the couch and moaning at the ache in them. Spencer didn't look up, flicking through his pages.

"Hey! Reid..." called Hotch, grimacing when Morgan stirred.

"Hmm?" Reid mumbled innocently, glancing up from his book.

"What happened to the plan?" He frowned. Reid returned the frown with a scowl of his own.

"The plan worked perfectly. You'll see", Spencer simpered, looking back down at his book. Hotch rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure it did," he whispered, wary of the groaning agents on the floor. He pulled himself closer to Reid. "But why am I hungover...didn't you stop me?" Spencer shrugged.

"I tried", was all he said.

Hotch was about to reply, when a whine filled the room, and Emily rose like the living dead.

"Urgh, my head!" She clasped her forehead with both palms and hissed in pain. Her movement woke JJ, who rolled over and dry heaved.

"No!" Shouted Reid, he jumped up and thrust a nearby bucket under JJ's head. The bucket wasn't empty, and JJ heaved at the smell, emptying the wine and cocktails that had been lingering on her tongue into it. Reid huffed a sigh of relief and wiped his brow. "Rossi would've killed us", he muttered, holding JJ's hair back as she went in for another round of vomiting.

"Nahhh...don't shout, man", hissed Morgan, smothering his face into the couch.

"Hurry up with that bowl, I think I'm gonna..." Spencer's eyes went wide and he tore the bowl from JJ, who had been dribbling and stuck it under Emily's face before she was able to spew on Rossi's cream carpet.

"Rough night?" They all turned, (Spencer nervously), to find the Italian in the doorway with a mug of coffee and a Cheshire grin.

"Uh...Rossi I-"

"Chill kid," Rossi laughed at the flustered agent as he tried to hold the bucket steady before JJ heaved again. "Carpets can be cleaned", he winked and came to sit by Hotch.

"Why are you so relaxed? You'd normally kill us if we we're sick on your carpet", Morgan pointed out, rubbing his face tenderly as the heat radiated through her fingers.

"Oh it's worth it", he smiled into his cup. Morgan frowned and glanced around, he noticed that Reid had a smile of his own, (even though he had a bucket of puke in his hands.)

"Morning my loves!" A sing song voice chirped. Garcia skipped from out of the hallway in a pair of white and pink pyjamas, with the words "rainbows and unicorns", embroidered in multicoloured sequins.

"Where did you find those?" Snorted Emily, eyeing the pyjamas, having managed to lean against the coffee table with the help of Spence, who had gone to empty the full bucket. Spencer hopped back in with a repulsed look and an empty bucket.

"She brought them with her. She's like Mary Poppins with that handbag of hers", smiled Spencer.

"Indeed I am, my sweet genius! What are you all doing lazing around? It's our day off!" Garcia slid down next to Morgan, who was more than happy to snuggle up next to her in his hungover state.

"Why a-are you not hungover?" Croaked JJ, who was sat next to Emily, leaning her greasy blonde hair against the brunettes shoulder.

"I am, I can just handle mine better than all of you", she smirked at the playful glares.

"Actually, alcohol effects the part of the brain th-" Spencer started, but Emily put her hand over his mouth and motioned to her head.

"Oh, it's not your head you should be worried about", snickered Rossi, hiding his face in his mug.

"That's it! What are you three so smug about?!" Grunted Morgan, glowering at Spencer, Hotch and Rossi.

Hotch even had a ghost of a smile on his lips, but he looked at Rossi confused.

"Why _are you_ so smug?"

"Oh you didn't catch me out, bambino".

"What are you all on about?" Groaned Emily miserably.

"You guys know how I've been going to Hotch's office?" Reid was faced with several yeses, Morgan's one was growled out. Reid smirked.

"Well, let's just say we have been planning our revenge", Spencer kissed his teeth, glancing at the bewildered faces of his team.

"Revenge?" Gasped Garcia.

"Yes, revenge, and it looks like someone muscled in", Hotch gave Rossi and Reid a betrayed look.

"Revenge? Revenge for what?" Slurred JJ. Spencer put his foot on the couch and revealed his tattoo and Morgan, Garcia, Emily and JJ all paled.

"Yes, but you liked yours!" Defended Garcia.

"And maybe you'll like yours", Hotch crossed his arms and waited for the response. It wasn't pretty.

"WHAT," yelled Morgan, feeling over his body for the pain.

"OH MY GOD," Garcia screamed, her eyes gracing her clevage where the skin was slightly red.

Emily and JJ exchanged a shocked glance, before pulling their clothing around in search of their own mark.

"WHERE!? WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!" Snarled Morgan.

"Oh my...D-Derek!" Garcia tapped his shoulder and pointed below his waist. Morgan's jeans were pretty low and a little above his boxers Garcia could see the permenant ink. Morgan's eyes went wide and he yanked his boxers down.

"Aw, really", grumbled Rossi when he turned away from the view he'd received. Morgan didn't reply, he was gazing down at his left cheek. Spencer burst out into giggles.

Across his cheek were big, black letters in curly, Garcia-like font, that read; 'Lady Killer'.

"What the hell man!" He shouted, staring in horror at his ass.

"T-that was your c-choice!" Spencer cried, between laughs. Emily and JJ were the next to cry out.

"Did you do this Garcia!?" Wailed Emily, presenting her forearm to them. Garcia blushed dark pink, recalling the image.

"Oh she designed it!" Chuckled Rossi, which made Garcia shrink away guiltily.

Emily examined the black cat inked over her arm, 'Sergio' labled beneath it.

"I-I think it's cute!" Reid said, trying to contain his giggles.

"Shut up!" Snapped Emily.

JJ touched the bird on her waist.

"That's not bad!" Moaned Emily in exasperation, gazing at the small blue bird sat on JJ's rib cage.

"I hate birds", JJ growled through gritted teeth.

Garcia found her own tattoo, but she was laughing at it.

"Why are you laughing? They got you too, didn't they?" Emily questioned, annoyance in her voice.

"They did, but I love it!" She pulled her top down to reveal her own a tattoo, dangerously close to her breast.

 _I bet Morgan chose that spot,_ thought JJ.

Garcia's tattoo looked almost like a bunch of squiggles from a distance, but on closer expection, the team could make out Saturn and a weird potatoe like planet, with the squiggly words; Universe, I love you, above and underneath it.

"Aw, Spence I love it!" She squealed, pulling him into a hug. The others still looked confused.

"Don't you guys recognise it! It's a picture Reid drew me! I always said I wanted it tattooed." The others shook their heads at the bubbly tech queen, only she could love Spencer's child like doodles the way she always had.

"Personally, I think Morgan's is the best", laughed Rossi. Morgan pulled down his boxers again and no one could contain their laughter.

They were all laughing now. Spencer and Hotch were because of how perfectly their plan had worked. Rossi because he hadn't been dragged into the plan and everyone one else was laughing at their own stupidity.

Rossi wiped a tear from his eye and focused them on Hotch, who was still grinning.

"I don't know why y-you're laughing H-Hotch!" He guffawed, exchanging a look with Spencer and falling back onto his couch in another fit of laughter.

Hotch laughed with him, but a scowl filled his face and the laughter died away, as did the smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped, his eyes flicking from the cackling Italian to Reid, who was surpressing his own giggles, his look of guilt deepened and his cheeks were burning red.

"Reeeeid." Hotch said questioningly, and Spencer shrunk back, his eyes wide and scared.

"D-don't look at m-me!" He stuttered feebly, darting behind the couch Rossi was rolling around on and hiding his body (bar the top of his head so he could see) from Hotch's wrath.

"You can't outfox a fox", was all Rossi could manage through his shrieks of laughter.

Hotch spun around on the others, who all held their arms up in surrender.

"Hey, we're the victims!" Morgan implored, winking at the others. Hotch tried to take his mind back the the previous night and realised he couldn't. His blood ran cold and he slapped his hand on his back, reeling back in pain.

"No..." he whispered.

Hotch pulled up his shirt and was welcomed with gasps and poorly covered giggles. He turned around and glimpsed his back in the mirror. He stumbled forwards in shock.

His previous tattoo, that had almost completely faded- _I only had one more session,_ he thought bitterly - had been replaced with an equal atrocity. Hotch now had thick butterfly winds scaling his back. The wings were made up of soft pinks, purples and creams, blending tenderly with each other. It looked as if Hotch could take off and fly. Beneath the wings was a quote;

 _they can't detain you,_

 _'Cause wings are made to fly_

"Mama told me not to waste my life, She said spread your wings my little butterfly, Don't let what they say keep you up at night, And they can't detain you,'Cause wings are made to fly ", Spencer recited grimly. "I-its uh a song by L-Little Mix called 'Wings'." He paused nervously at the odd stares," They're a girl band from Britain."

"What the hell is it doing on my back!" Bellowed Hotch.

"More importantly, how does Reid know that song?" Garcia sniggered, causing Reid to blush.

"I'm going to murder you!" Hotch hissed, causing the Italian and the genius to scatter.

* * *

 **Okay, so I hope you guys enjoyed that.**

 **If anyone is reading any of my other stories, don't worry, I will have an update real soon, I'm just starting college again.**

 **I hope you guys know what I'm on about with Garcia's tattoo. It's one of Matthew Gray Gubler drawings. I love it! I might even get a tattoo of it!**


End file.
